Clavado al Destino
by Kiche
Summary: Algo ha pasado y Ginny ha caido herida, Malfoy se esta muriendo. Necesita viajar al pasado para arreglar todo. ¿Deberá dejar las cosas como están?
1. Default Chapter

 Bueno, aquí un capítulo de un fic que jamás me había atrevido a escribir.... Un D/G. Espero que lo disfruten, y por favor, dejen RR!!! 

Capítulo I

Acarició por última vez la fría lápida, que parecía sonreír ante el dolor de la muchacha pelirroja de enfrente. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla mientras las nubes grises surcaban el cielo como acompañándola en ese día de dolor. Era la última vez que visitaría es tumba. Esa y las otras siete que había ahí. Una por una fue palpándolas todas, tratando de sentir las letras que había ahí, como queriendo leer el grabado que ellas daban a los que pasaban por ahí y se detenían a mirar las lápidas.

Unas gafas oscuras ocultaban al mundo su dolos y su tristeza, ya que a pesar de que no había en sus ojos signo alguno de vitalidad, si había reflejo de lo que había en su interior. 

Y en esos momentos era odio. Odio por aquel mísero ser que la había hecho sufrir desde el principio.

Tanteo por última vez aquellas rocas que simbolizaban un recuerdo a siete de sus ocho parientes, todos muertos a manos de Voldemort, excepto por uno. A su hermano Charlie lo había matado la mísera criatura que la había hecho cargar con aquella maldición de la que no podría librarse jamás.

Tomó en sus manos su varita e impuso el hechizo para poder ver a través de las gafas. No era igual, pero era peor que nada. Había escuchado que los _muggles_ tenían que andar a ciegas completamente, aún no habían inventado aparatos para poder hacer ver a los ciegos. "Que tontos son esos _muggles_" pensó la muchacha. "Han ido hasta la luna, pero no han podido inventar cosas que ayuden a los demás.". Eso y muchas cosas mas pasaban por su mente, sin notar que estaba siendo observada desde muy cerca....

La persona que la seguía caminaba con cautela, como si temiese ser vista siguiendo a la joven, y no era para menos, ya que podría ser peligroso para ambos que fuera así. Caminaba sigilosamente a través de las concurridas calles del Londres _muggle_, mientras que la muchacha se alejaba cada vez mas. Llegó por fin el momento en que la perdió totalmente de vista, y dándose por vencido en ese día, se alejó de ahí, y, escondiéndose en un callejón, desapareció de la vista de toda persona.

Solo una persona había advertido este extraño movimiento, solo una persona había advertido que la habían seguido, solo una persona vigilaba cada movimiento de su vigilante. Ginny Weasley empuñó su varita y desapareció del lugar de los hechos.

~°~°~°~°~°

Un hombre joven, de aparentemente unos 25 años, caminaba a lo largo de la calle concurrida, mirando vagamente los escaparates en la tienda y los transeúntes, pero sin reparar mucho en ellos. Era un muchacho alto y guapo, con el cabello rojo, casi se podría decir que el único pelirrojo en la calle, pero eso no era nada comparado con el chico que venía directamente hacia él. Era un muchacho de su misma edad, con el cabello negro azabache y gafas. Sus ojos eran de un inusual color verde esmeralda, dando paso a una cicatriz en forma de rayo justo a la mitad de su frente. Llevaba unos periódicos en la mano, y se veía que no había dormido en toda la noche.

-¡Ron!- exclamó éste último, sacando al otro chico de sus pensamientos.

-¡Harry!- exclamó Ron esbozando una sonrisa, pero al reparar en el semblante triste y desalentador de su mejor amigo, la sonrisa se borró casi en seguida. -¿Qué pasó?- preguntó casi al mismo tiempo. 

Harry no dijo nada, simplemente le entregó un periódico que traía en la mano. En primera plana se encontraba la figura de una muchacha que había sido encontrada semi-inconsciente en las afueras de Londres. Había sido brutalmente golpeada. 

-¡Ginny!- exclamó Ron. Y ambos chicos se dirigieron a San Mungo con paso apresurado, sin reparar en la figura que había seguido al pelirrojo toda la mañana.

-Por fin...- se escuchó la voz de la "sombra".

~°~°~°~°~°

La oscuridad reinaba en el hospital San Mungo, excepto por una de las habitaciones, en donde se encontraba una pelirroja dormida. La sombra pasó rozando a su lado, y la contempló por unos minutos, para luego pronunciar su nombre en silencio.

Comenzó a mover los párpados, mas por costumbre que por otra cosa, sin embargo, no tardó mucho en reconocer la silueta de la persona, gracias a las gafas hechizadas que había en su mesita de noche. 

-Asesino...- murmuró Ginny en un tono que no se le hubiese creído capaz, y sin embargo, el muchacho había escuchado muchas veces. La chica buscó su varita en la mesita, sin encontrarla, y fue cuando éste se acercó a ella y la tomó firme, pero delicadamente  de las manos y la obligó a quedarse quieta.

-Ginny, necesito que me escuches un momento, por favor...- comenzó a decir el joven, pero Ginny, a pesar del dolor que sufría en su cuerpo, sintió que la herida que éste había dejado en su vida había sido mucho mayor. Alzó su mano y le dio una bofetada, y éste no se amedrentó, pero tampoco hizo señal alguna de defenderse.

-No te mereces nada Malfoy, debería denunciarte ahora mismo...- comenzó a decir Ginny, mientras sus manos buscaban a tientas el comunicador para llamar a la enfermera.

-Lo siento mucho Ginny...- dijo Malfoy, y le quitó las gafas que la ayudaban a ubicarse en el mundo, en medio de toda su oscuridad. 

-Primero me quitas mi vista, luego me quitas a mi hermano, y por último me quitas la única esperanza que tengo de ver, ¿Qué me quitarás mañana?- preguntó Ginny, comprendiendo que tendría que estarse quieta por unos momentos, sin embargo, no estaba ociosa, ya que sus manos tanteaban de manera imperceptible a su alrededor, buscando algo que la ayudara.

-Ginny, no vine a quitarte nada, de verdad, tienes que creerme....- comenzó a decir de nuevo Malfoy. Su voz no era fría, como la que dirigía a sus enemigos en la escuela, si no que era cálida. Si Ginny no hubiera tenido suficiente de él, podría haberse percatado de ello.

-Si, claro, después de todo lo que ha pasado....- 

-¡Lo que ha pasado ha sido un error! ¡No era yo!- exclamó Draco, sin poder contenerse mas.

-¡Claro que no eras tu! Después de todo, ¿Quién sospecharía del aplicado muchacho de 17 años que tenía de las mejores calificaciones en su generación? ¿Quién sospecharía que aquel rubio "bien portado" tratara de hacerle algo a su gran amiga Ginny, si después de todo, era la única persona con la que había hecho amistad? ¿Quieres saber quien iba a sospechar? ¡YO! ¿Quién mas podría ser? Desde aquella noche en que mi hermano fue atacado y tu no llegaste, desde ese momento he estado pendiente, hasta que al fin Harry supo hacerme ver la verdad. Tu piensas que soy una tonta que no sabe lo que hace y cae rendida a los pies del niño que vivió.... Fue por eso que hiciste lo que hiciste.... Fue por eso... Y yo te creí..... ¡Te creí! ¡Por tu culpa la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden fueron asesinados! Debí haber hecho caso de Harry cuando me advirtió.... Debía haberlos escuchado.... Pero no, seguí confiando en ti.... Seguí esperando alguna señal que indicara que mis suposiciones fueran erróneas.... Y esa señal jamás llegó.... Al contrario.... Pasó lo que tenía que pasar... Y ahora yo debo cargar con el fardo pesado que me impusiste..... Tantos años.... Y al final todos fuimos traicionados... Por una asquerosa serpiente....- 

La voz de Ginny había quebrado el silencio de la habitación, de suerte que las paredes tenían hechizos especiales para que no se escucharan los sonidos de una habitación a otra, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba al rubio de ojos grises que ahora miraba a la chica comprendiendo todo.

-Ginny, por favor, si tan solo me dejaras explicarte....-

-No, creo que ya he escuchado demasiadas excusas por el momento Draco, déjanos a mi y a mi hijo en paz, creo que ya es suficiente con lo que ha pasado como para que vengas a arruinarnos el resto, por favor, márchate- declaró la chica, y encontrando su varita la tomó y la alzó en vilo. -¡_Accio gafas_!- Y éstas salieron volando de la mano de Malfoy y se posaron en la de Ginny, que se las puso para poder distinguir la silueta de quien una ves hubo hubiera sido alguien mas que un amigo.

-De acuerdo...- murmuró Draco, esta vez con su voz fría –Estas armada y yo no- le entregó su varita. -¿Me dejarás hablar ahora?- preguntó. Ginny miró la varita sin comprender, y decidió escucharlo, para luego denunciarlo. Hizo un gesto afirmativo.

-Me estoy muriendo- soltó Draco, esperando reacción alguna por parte de Ginny, cosa que no consiguió. Decidió continuar. – Mi vida se ha estado apagando poco a poco, y no puedo hacer nada, una enfermedad consume mis entrañas cada día, cada minuto, siempre está presente para destrozarme... ¿Recuerdas aquel viaje a el Río de Osiris?- Ginny asintió 

–Pues bien, el poder maligno que ahí encerraban se desató.... La maldición final quedó hecha, estoy muriendo, al igual que todos los Mortífagos que ahí nos encontrábamos.... Mi padre me dio un antídoto en contra del gran poder que se iba a desatar, y sin embargo, no lo usé.... Por que sabía que alguien mas lo iba a necesitar.... Lo vertí en el vaso que te ofrecí en la mañana antes de que todo pasara.... Y la maldición no te tocó.... Pero a mi si, y ahora estoy muriendo....- Draco se acercó a la cama, y tomó a Ginny por los hombros, y fue cuando Ginny cayó en cuenta que tenía unos guantes puestos. 

-Draco...- comenzó a decir Ginny, pero éste hizo un gesto para interrumpirla.

-Hay dos opciones en este momento, y tu estás en libertad de escoger cualquiera de las dos que haya, te prometo no decir nada ni hacer nada que te afecte...- comenzó a decir Draco.

-¿Cómo puedo creerte eso, si todo lo que has hecho ha sido para herirme?- preguntó Ginny. No le daría el gusto de verla llorar... No de nuevo. Draco la miró por un instante, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. No trató de disculparse, pero tampoco de inculparse.

-Ginny, todo lo que necesito es que escuches las dos condiciones que tengo para ti. De ser así, podrás olvidarte de mi para siempre, hasta quedarte con el estúpido Potter... Lo que quieras... De seguro eran tus planes, ¿no?- Ginny se revolvió en su cama, ofendida.

-Di lo que tengas que decir Malfoy, y lárgate de una buena vez- exclamó Ginny totalmente furiosa. Malfoy exhaló. 

-Bien, la primera opción es que me entregues. Después de todo, creo que ya no importa donde acaben mis días... De seguro acabarán mas pronto por esta enfermedad que por Azkaban... no lo se... simplemente entrégame y olvídate de mi, pero por favor, jamás le menciones a tu hijo  algo acerca de su ascendencia- 

-¿Y la segunda opción es?...- preguntó Ginny, como si no hubiera escuchado la última parte.

-Puedo volver al pasado... A la época en que fuimos al Río de Osiris. Puedo hacer una poción que me salve después de haber recibido el impacto de la maldición, sin embargo... Solo necesito una cosa para poder terminar eso, y es un poco de sangre mía, sin embargo, la mía no está totalmente limpia, pero he estado investigando... y la sangre heredada podría servir.... O la sangre de alguien que sea compatible de manera mágica con la mía. Es decir, un mago de sangre limpia.- Ginny se quedó estupefacta. No esperaba eso. No después de todo lo que había pasado. Ahí estaba Draco, ante ella, humillándose y pidiéndole que lo dejara vivir, pero al mismo tiempo se estaba entregando en caso de que ella no accediera.

-No...- comenzó a decir Ginny. Los ojos de Draco dejaron de emitir esas ansias locas que lo consumían por el hecho de haber tenido alguna esperanza que lo salvara. Sin embargo, había dicho que no.

-De acuerdo- contestó Draco, y se sentó, esperando. –Aquí esperaré a que los Aurores lleguen por mi- declaró. Y se recostó en el sillón, como si nada estuviera pasando. Como Ginny lo había visto miles de veces antes de que todo se complicara. La chica lo miró apenada, y muy a pesar de lo que creía, aún lo quería, y lo sabía, si no, hace tiempo que lo hubiera denunciado. Tomó su varita en sus manos, que en un instante había obtenido la forma de una daga dorada.

-¿Por qué necesitas ir al pasado para hacer eso?- preguntó Ginny antes de hacer nada mas, con cierta curiosidad.

-Necesito arreglar ciertas cosas que dejé pendientes- contestó Draco, sin abrir los ojos.

-Jamás me atrevería a dañar a mi hijo, y lo sabes bien, y menos por ti- contestó Ginny.

-Lo se, por eso sabía que era una opción desesperada, sin embargo, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde, ¿no?- preguntó Malfoy sonriendo. Ginny captó la indirecta. Malfoy seguía con los ojos cerrados, así que Ginny aprovechó. Tomó uno de los frascos vacíos que había en la mesita y se hizo un corte ligero que recorrió su mano a todo lo largo. La sangre comenzó a manar a grandes torrentes, mientras un líquido rojo llenaba una cuarta parte del frasco. La varita volvió a tomar su forma original y luego con ella, Ginny se cerró la herida. Tapó el frasco y lo puso en la mesita.

-Ahí la tienes, es toda la sangre que puedo darte por el momento, cosa que no debería hacer después de la golpiza que acabas de darme- declaró Ginny, mientras se recostaba a descansar y entrecerraba los ojos.

-Ginny, yo no fui...- pero esto último ya no lo escuchó ella, por que se había quedado dormida. Draco la observó por última vez, luego de eso sacó una poción y guardo el frasco con la sangre de Ginny en su túnica, y bebiendo de un sorbo la otra poción, desapareció.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Ok, son las ochorrocientas mil de la noche, estoy que me muero de sueño y totalmente agripada y aquí me ven, escribiendo fics. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y por favor, dejen RR!!! Si quieren que siga, digan, si no quieren que siga, digan también!!


	2. Capitulo II

Capítulo II

Un zumbido en sus oídos provocó que Draco perdiera el conocimiento por unos momentos, pero casi al instante se recuperó. Fue bastante su sorpresa al encontrarse de nuevo en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería, al cual había asistido hacía tanto tiempo. Se maldijo a sí mismo, ya que la poción había estado mal hecha, y había retrocedido mas tiempo del necesario. Tenía que pedir indicaciones de fecha.

Se levantó del suelo y se percató que estaba en la habitación de los chicos de Slytherin de séptimo grado, y vestía sus uniformes escolares, lo cual lo llevó a suponer algo. Corrió al baño y se miró en el espejo. Sus manos tocaron su rostro, como buscando indicios de alguna enfermedad, sin encontrar nada, y sonrió. No era una sonrisa de las frías y sarcásticas que acostumbraba a dar cuando chico, si no que era de las sonrisas que solo le dedicaba a la niña Weasley. En ese momento se escuchó un estrépito en los pisos inferiores, así que decidió bajar a ver que pasaba, después de todo, recordaba perfectamente el hecho de que era prefecto.

La Sala Común estaba igual que siempre, o al menos, como él la recordaba. Pulcramente limpia y elegante. Los muchachos de Slytherin estaban cada quien en  grupos ocupados de sus propios asuntos, excepto por Crabbe y Goyle, quienes daban tumbos en una región apartada de los demás.

-¡Quietos!- exclamó Draco, mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente a ellos. Los muchachos que parecían gorilas se separaron y miraron asombrados a Malfoy, el cual gruñó y se alejó de ahí, percatándose de lo que había hecho. 

Recordaba perfectamente esa tarde. Al menos la parte que a él le había tocado vivir, la cual no había sido muy agradable. Salió de la Sala Común para dirigirse hacia el Gran Lago, donde recordaba que lo estaba esperando ella. Sin embargo, y para su desgracia, no recordaba lo que estaba a punto de pasar, que fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

~°~°~°~°~°

Virginia Weasley caminaba en dirección al Gran Lago, mientras era seguida por un par de ojos azules, los cuales miraban recelosos desde la ventana de la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor. La chica caminaba con paso seguro, aunque por dentro sentía que no podía sentirse de tal forma. Se sentó a las orillas del lago y esperó. Pasaron unos minutos y nada sucedía. 

Los ojos recelosos de su hermano todavía estaban puestos en ella, aunque ahora se podía ver cierta satisfacción en ellos. Sabía que si el hombre decepcionaba a su hermana al menos una vez, todo podría mejorar, y Ginny no estaría atada a él nunca mas. Sin embargo, no sabía hasta que punto podía llegar el cariño de una mujer hacia un hombre. Y ese cariño fue lo que mantuvo la luz de la vida de muchos encendida, ya que fue la base para que varios se salvaran en esa época, y sin embargo, nadie lo vio así. Mucho menos Ron Weasley, quien esperaba a toda costa que Malfoy nunca llegara. No sabía cuan ciertas eran sus esperanzas.

Apenas comenzaba a aflojar la guardia que tenía sobre su hermana, su rostro se volvió hacia la habitación, y un golpe en su cabeza provocó que no supiera nada mas, si no hasta que despertara horas mas tardes en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, rodeado de sus mejores amigos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó a media voz.

-No lo sé- contestó una pálida jovencita de cabellos castaños enredados. –Harry te encontró desmayado en la habitación- 

Ron algo, pero lo único que le vino a la cabeza fue un fuerte dolor en la parte donde el golpe había caído. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se tocó la cabeza. Hermione destapó una poción y se la dio a beber. Sabía horrible, pero al menos el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer rápidamente. La chica le sonrió.

-¿Mejor?- preguntó. Ron asintió, sin embargo, ahora su pensamiento lo ocupaba la cita de su hermana en la tarde.

~°~°~°~°~°

El bullicio y la alegría reinaban el Gran Comedor aquella noche. Todos los alumnos reían y charlaban despreocupadamente, ajenos a todo lo malo que ocurría en esos momentos en el mundo que se encontraba fuera de las seguras paredes de su amado Colegio. En cierto sentido. Ginny miraba su plato de comida con cierta nostalgia en su mirada, pero al instante se borró de su rostro, ya que en ese momento entró Draco Malfoy al comedor, seguido por sus eternos guardaespaldas. La chica lo miró con suspicacia por unos momentos, y éste trató de desviar la mirada, como si huyera de ella. Se fue a sentar a su mesa, mientras la chica suspiraba con enfado. Ni ella ni nadie se percataron de los golpes que el joven mago tenía en la espalda.

-¿Qué tienes Ginny?- preguntó la protectora voz de su hermano a sus espaldas. La muchacha se sobresaltó y miró a su hermano, el cual mostraba un rostro demasiado pálido, pero alegre. Éste se sentó junto a ella, mientras que Harry ocupada el lugar de enfrente y Hermione ocupaba el lugar del otro lado. 

-¿Qué se supone que debo de tener?- contestó ella mordazmente, mientras dirigía su mirada de nuevo al plato. Los chicos se sorprendieron.

-¿Malfoy te hizo algo malo?- preguntó Ron, mirando con odio al rubio que no se percataba de lo que sucedía en la mesa de los leones.

-¿Desde cuando les interesa tanto lo que hago?- preguntó la chica.

-Desde que dejaste de fijarte en mi mejor amigo y comenzaste a fijarte en una estúpida serpiente, ¿te parece poca la razón que tengo para preocuparme?- exclamó Ron, mientras tomaba a Ginny por los hombros.

-Pues si tu, al igual que Harry, creyeron que siempre sería una tontita a los pies del niño que vivió, están muy equivocados, en todo caso, al menos Malfoy si se fijó en mi- La voz de Ginny se estaba tornando peligrosamente suave. Harry se sorprendió por la indirecta, mientras que Hermione trató de tranquilizar a la chica.

-Ginny, no pasa nada, solo nos preocupamos, es todo, por favor, no actúes así, somos tus amigos- 

-Pues gracias, muchas gracias Hermione- dijo Ginny con sincero agradecimiento, pero luego se volvió hacia su hermano y Harry –Ahora si me disculpan, tengo asuntos que resolver- e hizo ademán de levantarse de la mesa.

-Espera, veníamos a decirte algo- dijo Harry, mientras la tomaba por la muñeca. Ginny volvió a sentarse. 

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó de forma apresurada.

-Algo atacó a Ron- soltó Harry, mientras la veía directamente a los ojos. – Aún no sabemos que es, y veníamos a preguntarte si has visto algo inusual por el castillo.- Ginny captó la indirecta de la pregunta.

-Si vienes a preguntarme si Draco se ha portado de manera incorrecta conmigo, no es así, ahora discúlpenme por favor, tengo tarea que hacer- contestó Ginny, levantándose rápidamente y saliendo del Gran Comedor. Cuando Malfoy notó esto, el también se levantó disimuladamente para abandonar el lugar, bajo la atenta mirada de un profesor de pociones con el ceño fruncido.

~°~°~°~°~°

-¡Ginny, espera por favor!- exclamó Malfoy, mientras corría tras la chica, que trataba de alejarse de él sin obtener buenos resultados.

-¿A que estas jugando Malfoy?- preguntó ella.

-Lo siento, yo, traté de cambiar el pasado... perdón, traté de ir, pero algo superior provocó que me retrasara, y cuando fui ya no estabas ahí- declaró Draco, mientras se acercaba a ella. –Perdóname por favor- dijo él, tomando una de las manos de la chica.

-¿De que hablas? ¿Por qué no fuiste?- preguntó Ginny, cambiando el tono molesto de su voz.

-No puedo decírtelo en estos momentos... Te lo diré después, solo tienes que confiar en mi, por favor...- le dolía decir estas palabras, le dolía pedirle que confiara en el, después de todo, en el futuro ella pensaba que el la había engañado de muchas maneras. De cierto modo era verdad. Sin embargo, dentro de la poción que había tomado, algo le había impedido cambiar el pasado a como el quería. Podía cambiar ciertas cosas, pero no las que el en verdad quería cambiar, y eso había sido un golpe bajo, ya que sabía que de ese modo jamás volvería a estar junto a ella en el futuro.

La mirada de la muchacha escrutaba el rostro del rubio, tratando encontrar algún indicio de mentira, sin lograrlo.

-Mi hermano fue atacado hoy por la tarde cuando tu no llegaste, ¿sabes algo?- preguntó la niña. El rostro de Malfoy palideció, pero la oscuridad logró que nadie mas que él se percatara de ello.

-Me suena a algo que me dijeron, pero hasta donde yo se, era solo una distracción- contestó Draco.

-¿Una distracción de que?-

-Alguien sabía que nos veríamos para tratar asuntos de la Orden del Fénix, y trató de evitarlo. Al parecer están sospechando que estoy tambaleándome al lado del Señor Oscuro, y trata de que eso no pase. Sería peligroso que nos vieran de nuevo a nosotros dos juntos y a solas.-

-¿Y quien fue la persona que sabe todo eso?- preguntó Ginny, mientras sentía un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo.

-Lucius- La voz de Draco mostraba confianza, sin embargo Ginny lo conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que mientras mas mostrara eso, mas le faltaba al chico. Se compadeció de él por unos cortos instantes, pero luego el apuro vino a ella rápidamente.

-¿Qué haremos? ¿Fue el quien atacó a Ron?- preguntó Ginny.

-No, el estaba conmigo cuando pasó lo de Ron. No tiene el poder para estar en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, pero por favor, no preguntes nada mas, es peligroso, creo que por un tiempo me desconectaré de la Orden.- declaró Draco, mientras soltaba la mano de Ginny.

-¿Estas seguro?- la voz de la chica comenzó a temblar. –Draco, has sido un buen amigo para mí, y se que tu camino no es el de tu padre, ¿Seguro que no quieres ocultarte?- preguntó Ginny ansiosamente.

-Sabes que ese no es mi deseo, y que aún puedo reparar los errores que cometí, por favor, no me lo vuelvas a proponer- contestó Draco. Volvió a tomar la mano de Ginny, y le colocó una rosa blanca, pequeña.

-Esto es lo que te iba a entregar hoy en la tarde, Feliz Cumpleaños- dijo mientras sonreía. Se acercó a ella como dispuesto a hacer algo, pero luego lo pensó bien y se alejó un poco.

-Será mejor que te vayas, tus amigos podrían salir en cualquier momento de el Gran Comedor y comenzarían a hacer preguntas- Su voz ya no sonaba ni cálida ni amigable.

-¿Aún los odias?- preguntó ella, mientras su mano se cerraba fuertemente en la rosa que le había colocado en la mano.

-Vete- susurró el chico. Ginny lo miró con compasión por última vez, y se dirigió a sus habitaciones. Draco la miró irse, mientras aún sentía el contacto de la mano de Ginny en la suya. Iba a ser mas difícil de lo que pensaba, no podría revivir aquello de nuevo sin sentir nada. Y eso lo sabía de sobra.

-Una sabia decisión- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. 

-Lo se- contestó Draco simplemente, mientras miraba el camino por donde Ginny se había alejado.

-Sin embargo, una tontería hablar de eso a mitad del pasillo, en donde cualquiera podría haber escuchado- La voz de Snape era dura, pero no fría.

-Lo siento profesor, no volverá a ocurrir- Seguía sin mirar a Snape.

-Señor Malfoy, creo que no se está tomando esto demasiado en serio, podría suponer que el consejo que la señorita Weasley acaba de darle sería lo mejor para usted, después de todo, aún está a tiempo- dijo Snape, tomando al chico por un hombro y obligándolo a voltear.

-Creo que me tomo esto mas en serio de lo que usted cree, profesor- 

-¿A que se refiere?- preguntó Snape. Draco lo miró con gravedad. Había llegado la hora de confiar su secreto a alguien de ahí. Después de todo, no podría hacer todo eso solo.

Hola a todos!!! Bueno, creo que no me tardé tanto en actualizar este... Esta bien para ser el segundo capítulo, lo bueno es que me tocó un fin de semana largo y sin trabajo, entonces decidí darme un tiempo para actualizar todo lo que se pudiera Jejejejeje

Espero que disfruten bastante este segundo capítulo, a mi si me gustó un poco, aunque tardé horas escribiendo. Tengo sueño y estoy cansada, me la he pasado haciendo tarea como loca.

No les molesta cuando algún  profesor les deja tarea como si fuera lo último que fueran a hacer en sus vidas? A mi sí, y para mi suerte, ahora todos mis profesores son así, el caso es que tengo mi agenda llena de tareas, y es la muerte!!!!

Pero bueno, espero actualizar pronto, y por favor, dejen RR!!!

Muchas gracias a los comentarios que dejaron del capítulo pasado....

Atte.

Kiche


	3. Capitulo III

Hola a todos! Un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Apenas estoy comenzando a apreciar a Malfoy, así que sean pacientes conmigo, ya que siempre sale de malvado en mis fics, por lo que todavía no lo visualizo bien haciéndola de bueno. Decidí darle esta oportunidad. Espero que no me falle :D

*************************************************************************************************************************

Capítulo III

Los días se sucedieron con una rapidez inusitada, y poco a poco llegaba el año escolar a su fin. Los chicos de séptimos estaban muy emocionados por ello, sin embargo, había uno que se sentía cada vez mas intranquilo. El chico de la casa de las serpientes estaba cada vez mas nervioso. Ya había pasado por eso, y realmente era por ello que estaba con los nervios de punta. Le horrorizaba volver a tener que vivir toda su vida, pero aún mas le horrorizaba volver al futuro y que las cosas no hubiesen cambiado.

Había dejado de ver a Ginny, así que Lucius había desaparecido de la escuela sin dejar rastro, pero Malfoy no se sintió seguro, sabía de antemano que su padre había dejado a algún guardián para que lo estuviera vigilando las veinticuatro horas del día. Y quien mejor que Pansy Parkinson, su aparente prometida.

-Déjame en paz Parkinson- gruñó Malfoy después de unos momentos sufriendo el ataque de las preguntas recelosas de Pansy.

-Pero Draco, se supone que en toda relación tiene que haber comunicación, ¿no lo crees así?- preguntó Pansy, tratando de espiar que era lo que Draco leía con tanto interés. 

-Tienes razón, lo tomaré en cuenta para cuando tenga una relación seria- la voz fría de Malfoy amedrentó a la niña, que salió corriendo de la Sala Común con lágrimas en los ojos. Sacó la hoja que había estado leyendo durante tanto tiempo, que no era otra cosa que la última nota que había recibido de Ginny, en la cual le daba los ánimos de siempre y le decía que se sintiera tranquilo, que las cosas iba bien. Draco deseó que así fuera también con él, pero no podía quejarse. Seguía vivo. Era mas de lo que alguien con una misión como la suya podría decir.  

~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Ginny has estado muy callada desde hace un tiempo, ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Arice, una muchacha que era compañera de habitación de la niña pelirroja. Ésta dio un respingo. Al parecer había estado de nuevo divagando en sus pensamientos. 

-Nada, nada...-dijo distraídamente. Habían estado estudiando pociones toda la tarde, sin embargo, parecía que de pronto Ginny se había quedado con la cabeza vacía, ya que no daba una. Arice se preocupó por ello, pero dejó de discutir, sabía perfectamente que no ganaría nada.  

En ese momento un rubio entró en la biblioteca, captando la atención de mas de la mitad de las chicas que se encontraban ahí. Varias de ellas eran de Ravenclaw, pero también había unas cuantas Gryffindor. Malfoy tragó saliva. Había logrado distinguir una pequeña cabecita pelirroja que no había levantado la vista cuando él entró. Se sentó en la mesa de una de las chicas de Ravenclaw que había suspirado al verlo y se dispuso a coquetearle descaradamente, ante la mirada atónita de Arice. 

-Ginny, ¿Cortaste con Malfoy?- gritó al punto. Media biblioteca volteó a mirar a la chica que continuaba leyendo tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Desde hace varios meses Malfoy se libre- contestó ella. Se puso de pie y, dejando el libro en la mesa, salió de la biblioteca. Las niñas que habían escuchado esto, al instante se fueron a sentar al lado del muchacho que tenía mas pegue en la casa de Slytherin, mientras que los chicos por su parte habían querido hacerla de buenos niños e ir a "consolar a la desolada Ginny".

-¡Ginny!- exclamó Arice corriendo hacia la muchacha. 

-¿Qué pasa Arice?-

-¿Es cierto eso? ¿Cortaste con él?- Arice estaba sorprendidísima. Era buena persona, eso lo admitía Ginny, pero a veces era bastante superficial, y le molestaba soberanamente tener que discutir su vida íntima con alguien mas. Y mas si ese alguien se lo iba a contar a media escuela. Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso podría ayudar.... 

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar pos sus mejillas con gran ímpetu, seguidas de una serie de sollozos que lanzaba cada pocos segundos. Ginny estaba llorando.

-Yo lo quería, el me defraudó...- decía Ginny con la voz entrecortada. "Que buena actuación" pensaba la chica, "deberían darme un premio por ella". 

Justo en ese momento acertó a pasar su hermano junto con el niño que vivió y Hermione. 

-¿Qué te pasa Gin?- preguntó Ron preocupado. 

-Cortó con Malfoy- dijo rápidamente Arice. "¡Vaya!, pero si no batalla para esto!" volvió a pensar la pelirroja. A Ron se le iluminó el rostro.

-Eso es excelente Ginny, felicidades- con esto, la muchacha soltó a llorar con mas fuerza. Harry estaba estático, no sabía que hacer ante una persona que estaba llorando. Hermione se acercó y le acarició la cabeza.

-¡Que insensible eres Ron!- gritó Hermione, en defensa de Ginny. "Tienes razón" Ginny se estaba dando una buena divertida con esto. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°

La cena estuvo mas entretenida que de costumbre. Ron y Harry se habían sentado al lado de Ginny, para tratar de animarla, cosa que Ginny lo vio como un gesto de bondad por parte de su hermano. Pero aún así no podía evitar sentirse un poco mal por estarles mintiendo, sin embargo, era necesario. 

Cuando Malfoy entró al gran comedor esa noche, las voces comenzaron a alzarse por todo el salón, señalándolo primero a él y luego a la niña Gryffindor. Éste no sabía de que se trataba el juego, pero fingió indiferencia. Al parecer las cosas y el rumbo de la historia si estaba cambiando. Se sentó en su lugar de siempre, y al instante Pansy vino a sentarse con él.

-¡Oh Draco! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías una amante?- las lágrimas bañaban sus ojos. Draco no entendía nada.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó de malos modos. 

-A la Weasley. Todos saben que anduvieron y que cortaron hace tiempo. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – Draco comenzó a entender parte de la situación, aunque no toda. Sujetó a Pansy por los hombros.

-Eso es algo que no debe saberse, ¿entendido? Todo tiene que quedar en el olvido.- y se volvió a su cena, mirando de vez en cuando la mesa de los chicos Gryffindor, en donde una pelirroja lloraba a mares por su amor perdido. Potter estaba al lado de ella. Al ver como le pasaba el brazo por el cuello sintió una patada en el estómago y no pudo, así que decidió salir a tomar aire. No entendía nada.

Cierto profesor de pociones lo vio todo, y decidió que era tiempo de hacer algo. No gustaba de lo cursi, pero tampoco iba a privar a Malfoy de la única razón por la cual seguía en pie.

~°~°~°~°~°~°

-Ginny, ya no llores por favor- decía Ron, mientras Harry la tenía abrazada. Hermione le acariciaba una mano. Iban caminando por los pasillos, para llegar a la torre a dormir. 

-¿Por qué tuve que comportarme como una estúpida? Debí saberlo desde el principio... Era demasiado bueno... ¡Oh Ron, perdóname por no haberte querido escuchar!- Ron estaba perplejo. Ginny casi nunca se equivocaba, pero ahora si lo había hecho, y se estaba disculpando. ¿Era acaso una trampa? No, no podía ser. No de su Ginny.

 ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Ponte la capa invisible sin que nadie se percate de ello y ven a mi oficina. Urgente. Hoy a las doce.

Así decía la nota. Se había quedado confuso, pero al mismo tiempo sabía de la urgencia del mensaje, dado que Snape jamás lo molestaría por cosas tontas. 

~°~°~°~°~°~°

Ginny se había calmado un poco, pero todavía seguía con los ojos enrojecidos. Hasta ella sentía que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle por estar fingiendo el llanto tanto tiempo. Arice había cumplido su misión no propuesta: Toda la escuela estaba enterada ya de que ella y Malfoy no tenían nada que ver. Solo le quedaba esperar. Y ver la reacción de Malfoy, ya que no sabía nada del asunto. Tendría que ponerle sobre aviso, pero ¿Cómo le haría? Ahora era mas difícil que los vieran juntos. 

-Señorita Weasley- una voz terriblemente suave se escuchó sus espaldas. Todos se volvieron a un mismo tiempo, sabían de sobra que cuando Snape hablaba así era por que tenía planes de castigar a alguien. A Ginny se le erizaron los cabellos. 

-Profesor- contestó Ginny.

-La señorita Midgeon acaba de informarme la trampa que hizo en el examen pasado, así que tenga la bondad de seguirme por favor, recibirá su merecido castigo- 

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Midgeon esta mintiendo!- exclamó Ginny. Snape la fulminó con la mirada. 

-Si no quiere que le reste doscientos puntos a su casa me seguirá- 

-La acompañamos- declaró Harry.

-Señor Potter, es mi deber recordarle que ya debería estar en la cama, por lo tanto, cincuenta puntos serán restados a la casa Gryffindor, por estar despiertos a estas horas de la noche- 

Ginny les hizo un gesto a sus compañeros. No convenía discutir en esos momentos con Snape. Parecía inusualmente enojado, así que se limitó a seguirlo a través del castillo, hasta llegar a las mazmorras. Ahí Snape le abrió su despacho, indicándole que entrara. La joven Weasley titubeó un poco, después de todo, no tenía plena confianza en Snape y los rumores que escuchaba eran aterradores. 

-Si tiene miedo de entrar será su problema, pero pensé que la casa Gryffindor era la casa de los valientes- dijo esto de manera venenosa, y Ginny, a regañadientes, tuvo que acceder a entrar.

Era un lugar oscuro y pequeño, en donde solamente habían un escritorio y una cómoda dividida en dos partes, una contenía libros y la otra contenía pociones.

-Generalmente me despreocupan los asuntos cursis de los alumnos, encontrándolos estúpidos, pero esto es algo serio señorita Weasley, y aunque me duela en el alma, tendré que ayudarlos.-

-¿Profesor?- Ginny no entendía nada. En ese momento una sombra salió de la oscuridad.

-¿Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny de malos modos.

~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Tengo que irme, debo dormir o mañana en el trabajo estaré dormida sobre la mesa Jejejeje ok, no ¬¬. Como sea, traté de actualizar rápido. 

Les agradecería muchísimo si gustaran dejarme RR. Al menos así podría conocer la opinión que se van formando acerca del fic.

Muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leerlo =D

Atte

Kiche 


End file.
